


A Case Of Misinformed Identity

by artificial_ink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy has dating rules, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pietro Maximoff is a player, Tony likes to meddle in Darcy's love life, but Pietro is a smooth MF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn’t like the idea of Pietro dating his daughter but Darcy just hopes the speedster passes her Seven Date Trials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case Of Misinformed Identity

**Author's Note:**

> By this point, Darcy Stark is practically heart-cannon to me. So I decided that the Darcy/Pietro ship needed some of it. Hope you guys enjoy as I've been working on this instead of my ongoing fics like a good little writer. It was super fun to write, even though it was supposed to be a short one off that got out of hand. 
> 
> Special shout out to my real life friend, referred to as K, who was a semi-beta and brainstormed with me during road trips. So lucky to have real life friends being super cool with my fandom life/ love. Also, K helped me with figuring out what moves Pietro could employ on his dates because K is also a sneaky little bastard when it comes to romancing ladies. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I may have stolen a couple jokes/ references from Parks and Rec and one from Brooklyn 99. It was done all out of love though.

Although Tony Stark was no longer an Avenger, he occasionally helped the scientists at the SHIELD labs. From what everyone had been assured, he was kept on closer watch than before, which certainly put Pietro’s mind at ease. While Pietro could not say he _liked_ Stark, he certainly no longer hated him, which was a slight improvement. But the man was still not yet to be trusted when it came to his obsession of keeping others safe at the expense of freedom. 

Despite this, Tony was certainly fast on the wit and snark; always a nice contrast to the often stoney faced SHIELD agents. Though Pietro had to admit there was always that extra bit of satisfaction when he made even the most serious of lady’s pokerface slip during meetings or after hours. And there was certainly not a deficit of pretty and willing ladies at SHIELD or in the small towns nearby. There were definitely perks that came with working for SHIELD and Pietro certainly loved to exploit them. 

Other than pretty ladies and doing good for the world, Pietro and Wanda were learning more about their abilities and limits. That was why Tony had been brought back this week. So far, Pietro had broken three modified treadmills that looked pretty expensive. SHIELD was tired of wasting budget money on what was supposed to be basic research so the genius was trying to find the best solution. Pietro didn’t care much for the details. It didn’t matter to him how fast his heart rate got, all he wanted to see was if he could break this treadmill too. 

When he rushed into the lab, he saw the normal lab monkeys milling around. In the center of the room was the improved treadmill where Tony sat tinkering away and looking up at a curvy brunette. Her back was turned to Pietro but he didn’t mind the view. In tight jeans and a fitted plaid shirt, her body was on display. The outfit was somehow much more inviting than the tight jumpsuits all the SHIELD women wore. Both were sexy but this woman appeared…gentler. An urge to run his hands gently down her sides and bury his face in her hair caught Pietro off guard. 

“What are the rules?” the woman asked Tony, placing her hands on her hips. Her tone was condescending. Instead of hitting her with a holier-than-thou smirk, Tony just pouted. It made Pietro’s brow rise in surprise. 

“I’m an adult and I can do what I want?” tried Tony with a too wide grin. Pietro didn’t need to see the woman’s face to know she was rolling her eyes. 

“No more than two of those weird off brand energy drinks within six hours,” the woman berated and Pietro decided that she must be the new ‘handler’ people have been whispering about. He was certainly curious about the woman in charge of keeping Tony Stark in check and making sure his inventions didn’t get out of hand again. Admittedly, Pietro had imagined an older woman and this one seemed a little young. Not that he’d seen her face yet but she was certainly younger than Tony. He wondered what kind of woman she must have been to keep Tony Stark in line. 

“But they make you hear colors. You should try it,” winked Tony and the woman groaned in frustration. 

“You’re gonna get an arrhythmia. Your ticker’s just started to work properly again. Stop trying to ruin it.” Although her tone was flippant, there was an edge of worry to it. 

“My ticker is healthier than ever. The doctor said I am a fine specimen of man,” assured Tony in a much less than normal annoying tone. After finishing whatever alteration he was working on, the woman offered him a hand and he took it, standing up and brushing off imaginary dust from himself.  

At that moment, one of the assistants cleared his throat and gave Pietro the lab issued sweatpants and sneakers he was meant to wear. The sweatpants looked different from the ones he had been given before and he hoped they listened to his complaint about the material being a little itchy. Just as he made his way towards the small room divider to change, he took another look at the arguing couple. Others in the lab were also quietly noticing. No one intervened but they were certainly snickering at something that probably happened quite a bit. 

“Pretty sure that’s not the way he said it,” the woman crossed her arms and stared Tony down. For a moment, the man looked sheepish. A moment passed and the woman refused to waver. The only sound was the beeping of machinery, the bustling of scientists and the tapping of her heeled boot on the floor. Eventually, Tony let out an exaggerated sigh. 

“ _Fine_. If I want to hear colors, I’ll make a cyborg attachment.”

“That’s strangely comforting,” the woman said, a little confused that she found it so. Deciding that he shouldn’t stand there and openly stare any longer, Pietro zipped behind the divider and changed. Within seconds, he was back out in nothing but sneakers and sweatpants. He could feel the gaze of the women in the room lingering and he smirked. 

“Oh look, the man of the hour,” Tony said grandly, finally taking notice of Pietro. 

“Yeah, and your chariot awaits,” the woman gestured to the treadmill and turned around. The air left Pietro’s lungs. Brown curls framed her pretty face. Her red lips were delightfully plump and her blue doe eyes held impish promises. The top buttons of her plaid shirt were undone, teasing him with her ample cleavage. Pietro wanted her legs wrapped around his hips as he lost his face in her breasts. When his eyes flicked back up, he found both the woman and Tony sharing similar glares. 

“Hey Wonder Blur, my face is up here,” the woman said dryly, gesturing towards her unamused expression. Before Pietro could say anything in return, she turned back to Tony and waggled a finger. “ _You_ will not be building any more sentient inventions while I’m gone.”

“What if I tell you I had an idea for a coffee machine that knows what kind of joe you’re in the mood for,” wagered Tony and the woman stared at him in calculated silence. Eventually, she leaned in and Pietro almost didn’t hear her. 

“Let’s chat over lunch,” she consented and began to make her way out of the lab. “You nerds be good while I check up on Jane.”

“Can’t make any promises Darcy,” one of the scientists said cheerily and Darcy snorted. 

“Just don’t end the world as we know it. Looking forward to catching up on  _True Detective_ this Sunday.” 

On her way out, Darcy walked passed Pietro. He leaned in towards her, planning on invading her personal space and offering her a well placed comment on her beauty but something stopped him. As he tried to get closer, she easily edged away and sent him an amused once over. For some reason, she was not all that impressed and Pietro suddenly realized how bare he was. Crossing his arms and letting his head follow her path, he watched as her hips swayed out into the hall. Disappointment welled up when she didn’t spare a look back. Once the click of her heels could no longer be heard, Pietro turned back around and found Tony staring at him with suspicion. 

“She seems nice,” Pietro waggled his eyebrows and Tony prickled. 

“Yeah well,” Tony began, shoulders tensing before turning back to the treadmill and playing with the settings. After a brief moment, he relaxed and continued a little too nonchalantly. It was almost suspicious. "Barking up the wrong tree, kid."

“Wrong tree? Oh, I know she’d like my tree if she saw it,” winked Pietro. A part of him truly did believe he could convince any woman to date him if he tried hard enough and another part of him saw that the topic obviously annoyed Tony. This would be fun. 

Yet, when Tony turned back around, he was holding back laughter and something in Pietro's gut dropped. He didn’t really like becoming the butt of the joke this time round. There was malicious intent behind it. While he couldn’t pinpoint where it stemmed from, he still knew it was there. It put him on edge, making the hair on his arms stand up. 

"The tree is not a metaphor for your dick, slow poke. It means she's a lesbian."

“A lesbian?” laughed Pietro, refusing to believing Tony’s statement. Also, he wasn’t entirely sure what trees had to do with lesbians. “You mean gay?” 

“Yep,” Tony popped the p with a tight smile. “You _do_ know that plaid is the American uniform for lesbians, right? Darcy won’t be interested unless you made some…new major life choices. As a matter of fact, she’s dating Natasha. Wouldn’t want the Widow on your ass for hitting on her girlfriend, would you?” 

“Natasha has said nothing about having a girlfriend,” scoffed Pietro but no one around them seemed to be objecting to the statement and his doubt faltered. Trying to keep up his swaggering confidence, Pietro sauntered to the treadmill and let them attach the wired pads to his chest. 

“Natasha doesn’t talk about her personal life if you haven’t noticed. In fact, she’ll probably try to kill me for even telling you but you know, I like you enough to try and keep you alive a little bit longer. Or at least keep your gonads attached. Take it as a former playboy looking out for another on the rise. I’m doing this for nostalgia’s sake.” 

“And Darcy and her…are together?” Pietro asked uncertainly, disappointment beginning to weigh him down but something still didn’t sit right but there appeared to be nothing to suggest otherwise. He didn’t know Darcy and she didn’t seem to have much interest in him as other women normally did, especially with his shirt off. The knowledge that Natasha preferred dating women wasn’t as surprising to him though. If he wasn’t so confuddled, he would have thought it was pretty hot. 

“Yeah, started a few months ago now. They seem really happy. Sorry kid but plenty of other fish in the sea,” shrugged Tony and while he offered a sympathetic look, it didn’t reach his eyes. “Now, as you may have noticed, I got rid of that cheap belt all together. I know it doesn’t look like it but you’re gonna get a lot more speed out of this.” 

 Once Tony started up with the technical talk, Pietro stopped listening. He looked back at the doorway where Darcy had been and sighed. Tony was right, there were plenty of other women that would give him any time of day he wanted but there was something about Darcy that he couldn’t stop thinking about. Something in his gut told him she was special and he didn’t know why but he definitely wanted to find out. 

 

* * *

 

When Pepper asked Darcy to babysit her dad on SHIELD dime, she took a few days before saying yes. As much as she loved her father, being his babysitter seemed a little demeaning to the both of them. Even if she’s sorta been doing it most of her life. In the end, it was actually Tony that convinced her to say yes. They got to spend more quality time together and she was one of the few people that could constantly watch over his shoulder and not annoy him in the process. Also, it was kind of a ‘fuck you’ to SHIELD to be paying her to spend some quality time with her father. Only the higher ups actually knew Tony was Darcy’s father and at first, they were skeptical about her watching after Tony. They assumed she was just as bad as her father and would just let him do whatever he wanted or even spy on them. Those that actually suggested her for the position only saw how well she took care of Jane and thought she was simply a mystical scientist whisperer. She supposed years of living with Tony sort of made her one. 

Fortunately, Darcy happened to have a lot of people on her side. Thor adored her, even if he wasn’t around as often, and the other Avengers liked her. None of them other than James Rhodes knew she was related to Tony (though she was pretty certain Vision remembered due to his JARVIS based brain but was keeping quiet). When Tony eventually refused to have anyone but her follow him around, it kind of sealed the deal. At the end of the day, Darcy did miss her father and she planned on buying lots of new music with the money from her SHIELD paycheck. It was a nice mini-vacation while Jane was attending a series of talks and leading some think tanks where Darcy couldn’t offer much of anything. 

Growing up, the novelty of having no one knowing she was _actually_ Darcy Stark-Lewis wore off pretty quickly. It was particularly amusing though being in the SHIELD labs. To the other scientists, she was looked at as nothing more than Tony’s PA. While they noted Tony had a strange investment in her life choices and she in his, they only assumed it what was expected of a successful handler to the brilliant but difficult Tony Stark. After a few batches of freshly made cookies, no one batted any more eyes over their arguments and familiar but droll affection. Just the way the Starks preferred it. 

But then there was Pietro “Maximum-Jerkoff”. While Darcy and Tony never spent more than a week at a time at SHIELD, she was finding herself bumping into Pietro more and more. It was definitely more than coincidence. When the Avengers started to spend more time at Stark Tower, the moments grew in frequency. At first, the two of them never really talked about more than general niceties. It felt horribly forced, especially on his part. There was a strange discontentment that hung around him whenever he was with her and it unsettled Darcy. 

Despite that, fact of the matter was Pietro happened to be really cute. When she first saw him shirtless in the labs, she had to take a subtle double take. While she knew she shouldn’t like his open ogling of her body, she couldn’t help but feel a little smug. At first he was just a bit of eye candy. Then he let his guard slip and he was actually fun company and conversation. So Darcy found herself trying to bump into him on her own. It got to the point where he acted almost completely like what she thought he was normally but something was still hampering Pietro and it obviously frustrated him. Darcy didn’t entirely know what he was holding himself back from but there was always a sliver of chagrin that ran down her spine each time. 

Then one day, Pietro and the team were in New York City. He joined Darcy to get some fresh air and coffee for the Avengers at one of her favorite cafes. They were patiently waiting for the large coffee order to be finished. It was one of the times he let his guard down and Darcy was soon trying to stifle snorts while he regaled her with a story of the latest mission. 

“How long before Sam realized he had ‘For Rent’ painted on the back of his wings?” Darcy asked, covering her mouth to keep in the louder snickers. 

“About two hours in when Vision asked him if he needed a loan,” smirked Pietro and her laughter filled the cafe. More people looked their way with annoyed or interested glances but Darcy was blind to them. A pleased smile tugged at Pietro’s lips and it warmed her. He winked at her and her breath hitched. “It was worth the time it took me to scrub it off. Which was not long for me.” 

“Poor Sam. You know, I went on a date with him once. We didn’t have much in common other than music taste,” Darcy admitted, looking away. It wasn’t something many people knew. Especially her father. Sam and her both realized about twenty minutes into the date that they were better off being buddies instead of lovers but it was an amiable agreement. When Darcy looked back up, Pietro’s face was twisted in confusion.

“You and Sam dated? What about Natasha?” Pietro frowned. 

“What about Natasha?” shrugged Darcy. It was an odd jump unless Natasha and Sam were involved without Darcy’s knowledge. That was a very juicy bit of gossip she was upset to not be privy to since Nat recently convinced her that Sam and Maria Hill had the implicit hots for each other.

“Do you…have an open relationship?” 

“Uh? We’re allowed to have other friends, yeah,” Darcy laughed nervously. Many thoughts were running through Pietro’s mind but Darcy couldn't figure out what any of them were. Sensing her sudden anxiety, Pietro leaned in. Her heart sped up when she felt his breath on her neck. 

“It is okay, Stark told me about you two. You can be open with me,” assured Pietro. There was kindness in his voice but also a hint of regret. 

“What exactly did Tony tell you about Natasha and me?” Darcy took a step back. Something was afoot and Tony was behind it all. While she was used to her father sticking his nose in her life, she normally knew what he was up to or could suss it out. This reeked of a new low though. 

“That you two are dating. I know you are a lesbian.” 

For about thirty seconds, Darcy stared at Pietro in stunned silence. When her name was called, he shuffled his feet in urge to pick up the coffees but was unable to move away from her. Darcy was trying to sift through her brain and figure out what the fucking hell would make her father start up rumors that she and Natasha were lesbian lovers. Though now she thought about it, a few things were starting to make sense. Such as the occasional silence that filled a once chattering lab at SHIELD whenever she walked in. Even the flirting between her and a few of the cuter scientists ceasing all of a sudden. 

Still didn't explain why the rumor started.

“No. I’m not a lesbian. I mean, I made out with a girl once in high school but we were drunk and I wasn’t really into it but that's not the point,” stumbled Darcy. It was Pietro’s turn to stare at her with a stunned expression. For a second, it grew angry but it was not aimed at her. It was still intimidating. As if it never happened, he smiled charmingly and slid a hand through his hair so it tousled to rugged perfection. His voice lowered to a deep purr.

“Not a lesbian. So you like men?” 

“Definitely. Love dick. I mean,” Darcy scrunched her face and her skin heated. The tone in his voice was messing with her concentration. “God, forget I said that last part. Just…yeah I’m straight. I like kissing boys. And doing other things.” 

“Oh, good,” sighed Pietro with a slow nod, relief easing his shoulders. When he looked down at Darcy, there was something shining in his eyes that she’d only seen glimpses of before. Now it shone on her in full force and she felt her body begging to get swept away. 

“Good?” Darcy breathed, wishing her limbs didn’t suddenly feel heavy and awkward. 

“I have been wanting to ask you something but thought you might not…appreciate it,” he admitted, taking a step closer to her and licking his lips. Darcy could hear her heart pounding in her ears. 

“What did you want to ask?” She didn’t mean for it to come out as a sigh but Pietro didn’t notice. 

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” 

“I’d like that. A lot,” Darcy smiled and she meant it. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach but in the middle of their flurries, a small pebble of doubt settled. Since high school, Darcy stuck to the Seven Date Trials. While it had evolved since then with various smaller rules and conditions, the core was thus: no guy was gonna get in her pants until at _least_ the seventh date. Could Pietro really slow down that much for her? She wasn’t sure. 

“Good,” Pietro nodded again but this time he had a large, sincere grin. It wasn’t one of his flirty smirks or little shit smiles either. Darcy fought the urge to kiss him by biting her lip. _Rules_ , she reminded herself. “Are you free tonight?” 

“We have the fundraiser tonight,” Darcy reminded him with amusement at his eagerness. It was a Stark organized get together, meaning the creme de la creme of society would be there. Also, it was the main reason why the Avengers were in New York City today. Normally, Darcy enjoyed herself enough at these things but now she no longer cared. The crestfallen look Pietro’s face told her he was also disappointed at the reminder. “Though…I guess we could always make an appearance then skip out. There’s always a lot of people at these things. Everyone’s so obsessed with Steve and Tony if not themselves, anyway. Doubt many would notice we weren’t there.” 

From the grin on Pietro’s face, it was obvious that he liked her reasoning. Looking away for a moment, Pietro tried to contain his excitement but was failing rather hard at it. Darcy didn’t mind though. A pleasant thrum of exhilaration ran down her spine and settled in her gut. She watched him with affection, hoping the heating of her cheeks wasn’t an obvious blush this time. When he was able to tamp down some of his emotions, he looked back at her and opened his mouth to say something but the barista called Darcy’s name with a mildly annoyed tone. 

The moment was officially cut short and they both looked at the counter where their order was now taking up most of the room. With an apologetic smile, Darcy shrugged at the barista and grabbed the trays of coffees. She couldn’t help but notice as they left the coffee shop and made their way back to Stark Tower that Pietro walked just that little bit closer to her so their hands and arms bumped. 

 

* * *

 

The fundraiser started at 6:30 but by 7:00, Darcy and Pietro were already sneaking into a taxi. Pietro took Darcy to an Italian restaurant called La Lanterna di Vittorio. For a last minute date, Darcy was pretty impressed. They sat in the indoor garden where vines climbed the walls up towards the glass ceiling. Large lamps with multicolored glass shades lit up the cosy room in a warm glow. They shared a fancy pizza and bottle of wine. It was simple and perfect. Darcy hadn’t stopped smiling since they got into the cab. Normally, she would have worried it made her look like an airhead but she soon realised Pietro was smiling as much as she was. 

Discussion topics ranged from silly to serious. Rather openly, Pietro talked about his parents while Darcy tactfully avoided certain details of her own. Normally, Darcy wouldn’t have minded keeping that secret to herself but she knew how much Pietro had hated the Stark name. She didn’t want him to judge her based on her father- didn’t want him to hate her because of her last name. The fact that this concerned her so much should have worried her. Darcy didn’t care what others thought about her yet when it came to Pietro, a stupid part of her did. But Darcy tried not to dwell on it and it seemed to work. They laughed, talked about the life choices that brought them here and played footsie under the table.

When they were finally finished with dinner, it was just past 9 PM and neither was quite ready to head back. Darcy added her input for the date and they ended up at the Empire State Observatory floor. While Stark Tower offered a beautiful view of the NYC skyline, Darcy still preferred the one on the Empire State (not that she would ever tell her dad). Darcy split time looking at the city and at Pietro. The fundraiser had been black tie mandatory and Pietro looked rather dashing in a tux. But she’d rather peel it off of him. From the looks he sent her way when he thought she wasn’t paying attention, Darcy was pretty sure he wanted to rip off her lace sheath cocktail dress too. 

It sent a thrill through her but Darcy kept her hands to herself. The Seven Date Rules did not allow ripping each other’s clothes off in semi-public spaces. Trying to ignore the little voice that told her to throw the stupid rule out just this one time, Darcy focused on pointing out the different buildings around them. 

“You are very familiar with the city,” Pietro noted after Darcy pointed out two bars and a bakery that they _had_ to go to as well as detailing their menus in length. 

“I spent a lot of time here even before I started babysitting Tony. My best friend from high school was from New York City. I spent a lot of summer days with her exploring the city,” explained Darcy. Tony had sent her off to all-girls boarding schools since she was 10 and let her spend as much time as she wanted away during vacation. By the time she had hit puberty, Tony was at a loss of what to do with her and never seemed to put an effort into raising her. It took about a year of therapy to get over that. 

“Paris at Christmas and New York in the summer? I still cannot believe you are a rich girl,” Pietro smirked and Darcy rose an eyebrow, prickling at the comment. It was probably meant innocently but it still touched a nerve. For a while now, Darcy had tried to prove to herself that she was more than just Tony’s daughter or his money. Sometimes she wondered if Stark insecurity was hereditary. 

“Is that a problem?” Snapped Darcy and Pietro frowned. For a moment or two, he mulled over an answer. 

“No. You are not spoiled like most rich girls I have met. But I think I would like you even if you were,” winked Pietro and Darcy laughed. 

“For some reason I don’t think that’s true but thanks. My dad tried to buy my love for a long time and I guess I sort of rebelled against it by wearing a lot of thrift shop chic and trying to prove I didn’t need his money. He wasn’t very good at the...whole father thing and I was always angry at him for it. Our relationship’s a lot better now, thank god,” mused Darcy as she looked out on the twinkling city lights. An arm slipping behind her shoulder blades surprised her somewhat and she looked up to see Pietro staring down at her with affection. The ball of his palm rubbed small circles on the back of her shoulder. It was relaxing. 

“You shouldn’t stay mad at your father. Advice from someone who doesn’t have one anymore,” Pietro said somberly. With a heavy sigh, he looked back to the city. “I got into a fight with my parents the day they died. Something stupid; I cannot even remember why now.  It was important at the time but then a bomb came down and…well, you just shouldn’t stay mad sometimes.”

“I’m sure my dad would agree with you. Being capable of forgiveness makes life just a bit more bearable,” Darcy said softly, biting her lip and feeling a fresh wave of guilt gnaw at her stomach. Leaning closer into Pietro’s side, she tried to forget the huge snuffaluffagus on the rooftop glaring at her and just enjoyed having him close to her. His body was solid and comforting, despite the spurts of shame that reminded her that she was lying by omission. Though it was possible that he couldn’t last the test. That thought became more depressing the longer the night went on. 

Gritting her teeth, Darcy forced herself to relax and enjoy the comforting circles Pietro was rubbing against her back and shoulder. The radius had definitely grown and Darcy wondered how she missed it. Shifting the contact from his palm to his fingers, Pietro lightened his touch. A shudder slowly made its way down Darcy’s spine. Soon, Pietro’s fingers hit the corner of Darcy’s armpit and she couldn’t stop a squirm. The rubbing stopped for just a second before Pietro wiggled his fingers into her ticklish spot. A tiny scream fell from her lips and she tried to stifle laughter. The tickling continued with more force. In a sad attempt to get away, Darcy just crushed herself into Pietro’s front and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight. When she looked up and saw the smugness in his eyes, she realized that’s what he wanted her to do all along. Their bodies were flush against each other and Darcy couldn’t force herself to break it. 

There wasn’t much time for Darcy to be annoyed at him or disappointed in herself because this amount of contact definitely was breaking one of her rules. She wanted to speak up but the sudden heat in his eyes killed any complaint before it even reached her throat. Darcy pressed her weight against his chest and Pietro leaned down for a kiss. At first, it was timid, which wasn’t what Darcy would have expected from such a supposed Casanova. Their lips kept chaste contact for a beat before Darcy moved to wrap her arms around his neck. The unspoken consent was clearly received and Pietro tipped her head back to deepen the kiss. 

His arms held her close to him as he worked his tongue into her mouth. With expert precision, Pietro pushed and tugged until Darcy realized she’d somehow become the aggressor. As Darcy tightened her grip around his neck, she sucked on his tongue and let out a soft moan. Strong pulses of desire burst through and a tremor ran down her spine as she just barely stopped another moan from tumbling out. When a burn touched her lungs from lack of oxygen, Darcy finally broke away. 

Taking in a few deep breaths brought Darcy crashing back towards reality. The soft sounds of chatter and the city below drifted around them. Pietro looked down at her with open lips. There was an astounded look in his eyes mixing dangerously with desire. Heat was already pooling between Darcy’s legs and her body practically quivered where ever he was touching her. It was at this point that Darcy finally noticed one of Pietro’s thumbs stroking her nipple through her dress. A hardening bulge poked against her hip. It felt amazing but Darcy also wondered how the hell had she missed his wandering hands? God, she had rules in place for this very reason. This broke like, at least three of them. 

“I’m not having sex with you,” Darcy blurted, jumping back and ruining the moment. She wasn’t sure if she was upset or glad that she did. The night air suddenly seemed freezing.

“Oh...okay,” Pietro said slowly. He blinked, trying to figure out where he went wrong with their kiss. From his expression, he fell short of finding a flaw in his methods and was rather disappointed.  

“Well, I have a rule and I feel like if I don’t tell you now, I may forget that I have the rule and not entirely follow it,” Darcy said while looking anywhere but at his face. 

“Rules are meant to be broken,” insisted Pietro, closing the distance between them. He took her head in his hands and forced her to look at his open invitation of hedonism. Unable to find the strength to fight, Darcy leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Pietro let her go when she took a large step back but he refused to lose contact all together and reached out to take her hands in his. Knowing he wasn’t going to give up all that easily, Darcy let him have the tiny victory.  

“Not this one. I made up this rule when I was in high school. My dad is- _was_ kind of a manwhore. I saw how he treated women after one night stands...like they were just used up things. Code for getting rid of women who didn't want to leave the next morning was ‘taking out the trash’. And I saw so many of my friends in high school getting used the same way,” Darcy began to tangent, anxiety and sadness overwhelming her as the memories flooded. Taking a few deep breaths and shaking her head, she fought to get back on track. “Anyway, I decided that I would always wait at least seven dates before I have sex with a guy, just to make sure he was worth it. And so I knew he thought I was worth it too. It’s worked pretty well so far. Been able to weed out a lot of jackasses.”

“Do you think I’m a jackass?” asked Pietro with a debonair smirk. 

“Yeah but I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt that you have enough qualities that cancel that part out,” Darcy teased, pulling her hands out of his. After a beat processing an answer he hadn’t expected, Pietro tilted his head back and laughed. When he was finished, he fixed Darcy with an alluring pout. A shiver ran down her spine and she held in a curse. No wonder women were falling at his feet. 

“Seven dates seems like a lot. I thought normally you wait three.” 

“Yeah but again, weeding out assholes here,” insisted Darcy, trying to remind herself that no matter how much he made her loins quiver with a look, he could still prove not to be worth her time. “If a guy expects sex after the third but doesn’t get it, then either he makes a fuss and gets kicked to the curb or he genuinely likes me so waits it out.” 

“How about four dates?” Pietro tried and Darcy rolled her eyes. 

“It’s non-negotiable. Either you’re willing to wait or you’re not. Waiting it out does not guarantee sexy times, by the way and you better not play me. From what I hear you’ll probably find a bunch of other women who’ll hop on your dick on command so if you’d rather do that, go ahead. But believe me, I’m totally worth the wait,” Darcy stated with confidence she didn’t entirely feel. There was no illusions for her. She knew Pietro was kind of a horn dog. 

Okay, based on the display just a few minutes ago which confirmed a few rumours, he was definitely King of the Horn Dogs. A part of her expected him to wave goodbye now and find another woman right on this roof who had no date minimums. She really hoped he didn’t though. Looking away, Darcy bit her lip. When she looked back at him, she was surprised to find him studying her face intently. 

“I’m willing to wait,” promised Pietro, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Relief washed over Darcy and she let him wrap an arm around her shoulder as they turned their attention back to the shimmering lights of city and the faint, angry sounds of New York. 

 

* * *

 

“A super lesbian in love with Natasha, huh?” Darcy asked as she sauntered into Tony’s lab the next day. At her words, Tony sat a little straighter but didn’t take his eyes off the coffee machine he had taken apart. He was still trying to get the ingredient ratios right and officially decided that it would be an early birthday present once he completed the needed finesses. Darcy was pretty ecstatic about it but she wasn’t going to let it distract her. 

“I never said super. Someone’s been lying to you,” said Tony, trying to lighten the mood but Darcy wasn’t pacified. When he couldn’t shake the glare on his shoulder blades, he dropped his tools and spun his chair around to face her. Crossing his arms, he stared up at her with a stubborn stare. “You know, you’re one to talk about lies. Where were you last night? I was under the impression that you were gonna stay to help schmooze for a cause you’ve been bugging me to care about.” 

“I was under the impression my own father wasn’t spreading rumors that I’m a lesbian,” Darcy crossed her arms, not impressed at his attempts to shift blame. Fixing him with her own stubborn glare that certainly carried similarities to his, Darcy waited for their battle to really begin. 

“I only said it once...recently. It’s not my fault other people were listening,” scoffed Tony and Darcy let out an angry huff. Obviously, this was something he’d done before. A lot more things in her abysmal dating life was starting to make sense. “You know, Natasha should be so lucky if she were to date you.”

“Fact of the matter is I’m not a lesbian. Or even bi-curious. Natasha is a moot point. What I want to know is why you told Pietro I’m gay.”

“He was sniffing around you like you were a dog’s ass. I thought I’d do you the favor,” dismissed Tony, spinning his chair to face the worktable but just as he found another piece of the motor that needed tweaking, Darcy spun him back around.  

“What?” asked Darcy a little more softly and a lot more confused. 

“Do you know his track record when it comes to women? He’s practically slept his way through the female population of SHIELD,” explained Tony, still fiddling with the motor and avoiding her gaze. A hint of vulnerability peaked through his carefully masked arrogance. “I was just trying to protect you. Which obviously didn’t work because don’t think I didn’t notice Sonic The Horn Dog was missing from dinner too.” 

“I don’t need you to protect me from him. I am perfectly capable of deciding who I date or not.” 

“Not if you’re attracted to a sleezeball. I think it’s my fatherly duty to step in when you have a lapse of judgement,” said Tony with a tight, mocking smile. The insinuation sparked anger in Darcy. While there had been some bumps along the way, Darcy trusted her gut instinct now more than ever and she knew Pietro wasn’t all what her father was trying to make him out to be. Yeah he was a flirty Don Juan but there was more underneath that. Besides, where did Tony get off on insisting his actions were ‘fatherly duty’? Taking a deep breath, she continued in a controlled voice that was nearing a shout but not quite there yet.  

“My judgement is perfectly fine, thank you very much. Actually, I could argue that you’re not the best role model on judgement or fatherly duty.” 

“You know what,” Tony snapped, tossing the motor onto the worktable and standing up. With each sentence, his volume grew until he was yelling. “Maybe I’ve not been the best father but I did try and I care enough about you to know that you’re making a mistake by wasting your time on him. Pietro will just take what he wants and move on to the next girl. He’s gonna break your heart. I know that for a fact.” 

“Really?” Darcy laughed bitterly. “You know for a fact?” 

“ _Yes_!” Screamed Tony. “Because I know guys like him. I know how he thinks because I _was_ him for years and you deserve better than a guy like me. You deserve someone who will appreciate you and offer all the time you’re worth. Not some womanizer who’ll leave you when he’s finished. Not a guy like me, Darcy.”

Tony’s voice broke and he stepped back to take a shallow breath. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he ran a hand up and down his face. When he continued, his voice was softer, more urgent and pleading. “Please, anything but that. If me being your father has taught you anything it should have shown you need to stay away from that.”  

Bereft of words, Darcy stepped back. Looking into his eyes, she found something familiar she’d always seen in them but had never been able to place: desperation. With his real intentions laid bare, Darcy couldn't find it in herself to be angry anymore. Tony had never felt good enough, even for Darcy. It was probably why he tried to push her away when she got older. Hating the vulnerable position he put himself in, Tony waited a few beats for Darcy to yell back but when she just stared at him, he turned back to the motor. 

Before he could immerse himself back into inventions and shut out the world, Darcy pulled Tony into a hug. At first, he stiffened. Strong arms wrapped around Darcy when it was clear she wasn’t going to budge. Both their grips tightened and their bodies relaxed in relief. 

“You deserve better than him,” Tony insisted into Darcy’s hair. 

“He’s not all that bad. Besides I have a highly complex and foolproof method of deciding his boyfriend worth,” explained Darcy, pulling away so she could look up at Tony. 

“Really? Do tell.” 

“Yes, I call them the Seven Date Trials. Seven date minimum rule before sex. Relatively chaste kisses until maybe end of date two. Granny panties until date seven. You gotta _earn_ over sweater action. I even get a whiff of them screwing with other women, I leave. Quickly weeds out horn dogs and allows ample time for me to gauge character through dates and texts,” Darcy said smugly. Tony considered it. Rather conveniently, Darcy left out the fact that she already broke the chaste kiss rule with Pietro. They’d also sort of gone at it again in front of her door while saying goodnight. A little voice in the back of her head sang that she was screwed but she ignored it. Instead, she put more distance between her and her father in hopes he didn’t catch the glimpse of guilt. 

“That’s...actually quite good,” Tony said a little impressed. “I wouldn’t have passed the screwing around test. Or chaste kiss. Or sweater action points. Actually I’d probably fail all of it.”

“Good thing Pepper’s super patient.”

“Yeah,” smiled Tony. “But you, like Pep, are definitely worth it. Though my two cents, I don’t think the kid’s gonna make it. You know, Rhodey was telling me about how he was on a date with two different women at the same time. Just zipped from restaurant to restaurant like he was the star of a Dane Cook movie."

"Really?" Darcy said with forced disbelief. Her gut roiled in turmoil because she had a feeling it was probably partially true. It just reinforced the doubt over whether she was even worth slowing down for. 

"Yeah," Tony said a little more gently, reaching out for her shoulder. "Don't get your hopes up. _I_ know you’re worth it but I still don’t trust him. You can be sure I will be vigilant and keep watch. He so much as considers fooling with another girl, I’ll be on his ass.”

“Thanks,” laughed Darcy, hoping Tony wasn’t going to start tapping into SHIELD security just to make sure Pietro was upholding his end of the dating rules. That was sort of the opposite of what her job was supposed to be. Taking another step back, Darcy took out her phone and looked at the time, telling her it was well past noon. “Wanna grab some lunch?” 

“Sure. I’m in the mood for sushi. You?” Tony asked, setting a loose arm on Darcy’s shoulder as they began to walk out. 

“I wouldn’t say no it it.”

“Hey, one more thing,” began Tony in too light of a tone. “On what date do you tell him that you’re my spawn?”

At that, Darcy stopped walking. Guilt bubbled up and she bit her lip. She was really hoping to avoid that. Maybe if she told him her father died in an ironic way, Pietro would never bring up the topic ever again. But then she’d have to feign grief and a funeral, which might get expensive and put her in a sitcom-like situation without all the happy making up at the end. So that wouldn’t work. 

Damn. 

“Uh…”

“You know he kind of hates the Stark name. Just sayin’ it may put a damper on seventh date sexytimes,” Tony continued, still in an almost flippant tone but he rubbed a soothing hand up and down her arm. 

“He doesn’t _hate_ the Stark name. Just greatly dislikes it and has gut reactions that suggest he hates it,” winced Darcy. “I mean, he knows I’m a ‘rich girl’, as he put it. Didn’t seem to turn him off completely. Which for a guy with socialist leanings, is pretty good, right?” 

“If he doesn’t like you because of your last name then he’s a terrible person that doesn’t deserve to get an ounce of your attention. Even over sweater action,” Tony said with finality, pulling her in tighter and placing a kiss on the top of her head. They began walking again. As much as Darcy knew she should agree with him, something uncertain still roiled in her gut. Hopefully it wouldn’t affect her ability to digest sushi. 

 

* * *

 

Date two was just as romantic as date one. Although they weren’t dressed to the nines, they’d still had a wonderful seafood dinner. Darcy hadn’t remembered a time she’d laughed so much since being a teenager. Pietro was funny and obviously loved to make her laugh, if the way his mouth turned up just slightly at the corners every time she snorted was any indication. Though she wasn’t lacking in the wit department either so both of them had to stifle their laughter quite a few times when the entire restaurant turned to stare at them. 

When she was with Pietro, she felt like she could be herself and not worry about looking a little strange or undervalued. Darcy’s brand of humour was cultivated through growing up with Tony and late night sleepovers in boarding schools. Rudely quirky was the best way to describe it. Mean and weird was often chosen though. As much as Darcy loved working with Jane, her ‘quirks’ were normally regarded as inappropriate. While genius scientists had strange quirks of their own, they didn’t like to be made fun of lightly. Super touchy bunch that really needed to learn to take a joke, in Darcy’s opinion. They didn’t always have the resilience or coping mechanisms as her father so Darcy learned easily to lessen the grade of her comments. 

A lot of the scientists thought she was just weird and just a tad useless though, which Darcy was used to. She’d made herself as invaluable as she could to Jane. So she _sort_ of had a place in the scientific community. Still, it annoyed her to have to swallow the jokes she sometimes wanted to say because it would piss off whatever amazing scientist Jane was working with at the moment. But it wasn’t like that with Pietro. His eyes lit up with mirth whenever she compared a waiter to a muppet or deadpanned how if work with Jane didn’t pan out, then she planned on living under a bridge and forcing people to solve riddles. He thought she was funny and his jokes were usually just as snarky or as peculiar. When they were alone, Darcy never felt like she was constantly judged. Nowadays that only happened when she was just with her father, Rhodey and normally Pepper (who’d only judge so she’d get her shit together). 

After the bill was paid, the jokes had lessened and now they were just enjoying being in each other’s presence. As they walked with fingers laced, a pleasant buzz settled on Darcy. She wasn’t entirely aware of where their feet were taking them but it didn’t really matter. 

Eventually, they found themselves standing on the East River Esplanade, enjoying a late night view of Brooklyn. During their leisurely stroll, they eventually found a nice quiet spot. While there were people dotted throughout the modern designed benches, they settled on a cement stairway offering a lovely and slightly more secluded view of the Williamsburg Bridge. As Darcy looked out onto the serene image of a not so serene city, she felt a strange tranquil state wash over her. Innocently enough, Pietro was spooning her, one hand on her hip and the other arm loose around her collarbone. His embrace was comforting as he chattered on about Sokovia and his favourite spots there. Darcy had noticed that Pietro didn’t really talk much unless he was comfortable with someone (really talk, that is, snarky comments or innuendos didn’t count). Yet, there was an ease when he talked to her. With her, he could start topics ranging from everything important to utter nonsense. It made Darcy’s stomach somersault. 

At one point, his hand began creeping under the hem of her blouse. It didn’t really bother her. When his skin made contact with hers, there was a tingle down her spine. She enjoyed the sensation so didn’t put a stop to it and let his fingers creep up her side. A mild wind whipped Darcy’s hair and she let it pass with a frown, leaning back into Pietro. She may have also let her ass rest against his groin. An evil little voice in her head told her it was innocent enough. They were both wearing jeans. But after a minute of the contact, Pietro grew silent.   

Looking back, Darcy rose an eyebrow, wondering if she did something wrong. When he caught her eye, Pietro just smiled with only a tiny hint of smugness and kissed her temple gently.  A hum of contentment slipped from Darcy as she nuzzled his jawline. Very briefly, she registered his hand creeping even higher until a finger stroked the edge of her bra. Before she could object or silently hate herself for not objecting, he captured her lips with his and she was momentarily lost.  

Pietro moved his tongue in her mouth in ways Darcy didn’t entirely comprehend. There must have been some speed involved but she didn’t dwell on the details because whatever he was doing tugged out a breathy sigh from her. One of her hands tangled at the nape of his neck and the other rested along his hip. Leaning back her entire body against his, Darcy basked in the way he made her body burst with sensation. Her lungs burned and her gut felt like it was sliding down the highest fall of a roller coaster. Yet her skin was electrified. She wanted him inside and outside and all over her body. 

A bolt of pleasure shot through her and Darcy arched her back, unable to stop a loud moan from escaping. The embarrassment brought her crashing back to reality. She remembered they were in a public place, that anyone could walk by and report them to the police for lewd behavior. She remembered she had rules that were set for a reason. As the haze slowly lifted, Darcy realised that a finger had made it’s way under her bra to circle her nipple while the palm cupped a good amount of underboob. A stroke from Pietro’s other hand caused a shiver to run down Darcy’s spine, bringing attention to the fact he’d slipped his hand into her pants and was stroking her clit. 

“What are you doing?” Darcy asked in between deep gulps of air, trying to squirm away halfheartedly but really only pressing herself even closer into him. Behind her, Pietro stilled completely and tensed, hand literally caught in the cookie jar. He bit her earlobe and she couldn’t stop herself from melting. That was a dirty trick. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked in a breathy and inviting voice. Darcy paused for longer than she knew she should. What she needed to do was tell him to stop with whatever dignity she had left. It was different from what she really wanted, which was for them to find a more secluded spot and keep going.  

“Yes,” Darcy eventually got out, knowing she didn’t sound like she meant it at all. Still, Pietro’s hands slid easily out from under her clothes without complaint. Taking a step back, he waited patiently for Darcy to gather herself. When she turned to look at him, Darcy felt an overwhelming urge to just kiss him senseless and not stop there. She looked away as her cheeks heated. “Maybe you should take me back home.” 

  “Okay. If that is what you want,” Pietro nodded, hands clasped behind him, looking like the perfect gentleman. A smirk tugged ever so slightly at the corner of his lips. “Sorry if I went too far.”

Just as Darcy questioned how sorry he really was, she was caught up in a blur. When the world was still, she was back at Stark tower. A peck on the cheek later and Pietro was gone. Letting her head fall onto her door, Darcy let out a frustrated groan. Pietro was up to something, the fucker. Yet she was more than willing to see where his plan led them. Normally when guys tried to pull stuff like that on the second date, she told them to scram. This time, Darcy had no intention of that. Perhaps it was curiosity, horniness or even a bit of both. With one final huff, she unlocked her door. A nagging feeling roiled in her gut and whispered she was maybe in a little over her head. 

 

* * *

 

By date three, Darcy was desperately trying to find as many loopholes as she could. While she may have found a couple loopholes before on previous Seven Date Trials, with Pietro she was really scraping the barrel. In the week between dates, she found herself constantly thinking back to the night on the Esplanade. The thought of how he already bounded past the ‘no under sweater’ rule and straight down into her panties caused shivers of anticipation to run down her spine and annoyingly settle between her legs. She wanted to know what he was like in bed, when there weren’t any rules of what he could and couldn’t do. Was he too quick or just in all the right ways? Was he tender or straight and to the point? Either way, he seemed to have done a good job so far because she couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

Her daydreaming was beginning to distract her from work. Jane’s latest think tank was extended and only Tony watching had become boring. Now, Darcy was dealing with his schedule and appearances for all non-SHIELD related events as well as organizing whatever she could of Jane's work via Internet. Somehow it still gave her enough time to stare into space for long periods. Tony was starting to get suspicious. Thankfully, he didn't know it was because she was imaging what it would be like to have Pietro's stubble scratch down her back, though he seemed to be figuring out they weren't all innocent thoughts. 

 As much as Darcy told herself she wanted to keep things slow, she knew her resolve was slipping. So she overcompensated by spending a lot of time planning date three, leading her to the current moment, standing on the platform with Pietro and waiting for either the 4 or 5 train. This date would not be as romantic as the previous two. She and Pietro were going out for a morning trip to the Met and then a lunch afterwards at a food truck. It was an earlier call time than either of them liked but hopefully a drowsy Pietro meant a less handsy Pietro. There was no way he’d be able to put that many moves on her at a crowded museum, right? That conviction relaxed Darcy yet she still chewed on her lip in worry as she replayed the memory of date two in her head. They stood a responsible distance apart while holding clasped hands. Pietro was particularly roguish with bed hair and a blue t-shirt that looked like it was tossed on as an afterthought. Also, his jeans reminded Darcy that his ass didn't quit. As much as she wanted to grab it, she kept her distance and stayed silent. Occasionally, Pietro would send her a worried glance at how pensive she was. 

He was probably worried that he’d gone too far last time. They hadn’t talked much in the week, other than to plan out the date. Darcy wondered if he thought she was going to give him the official seal of disapproval. It was an absurd worry, she knew, given how much she liked him. Whenever she was with him, her body practically cried out for his touch. She simultaneously yearned for him and was disappointed in herself for not upholding her morals yet sort of found she was giving less of a rat’s ass over that part. 

Although she knew she needed to stick it out for four more dates, a tiny part of her wouldn’t have minded if they just had sex right now and damn all the consequences. Unfortunately, one of the consequences was that he would just wave goodbye and speed onto the next girl. That strengthened her determination. If he waited for her, then he’d probably stay the next morning. And that’s the real reason Darcy stuck to the seven date rule. If a man was willing to stick it out for seven dates, it meant he was better boyfriend material. For most of her dating life, Darcy tried to avoid utter heartbreak and disappointment from relying on a man who couldn’t love her like she knew she deserved. And as much as she liked Pietro, she was still worried he’d leave her for another woman at the drop of a hat.  

Yet, a part of her wanted to live in the moment. Even if he hurt her, at least she could say she had some fun along the way. That thought eased her anxiety and Darcy found herself feeling better about all the rules they were bending, even if they were her rules. Like Pietro had said, rules were meant to be broken sometimes. Maybe breaking these rules would help her with her daddy issues. 

Darcy closed the distance between them and settled into Pietro’s side by wrapping an arm around his waist. Looking down startled, Pietro blinked, trying to read her and when she just smiled serenely, he kissed her cheek. 

“Are you okay?” Pietro asked, pleased she hadn’t pulled away. 

“Yep. You ready to walk like a normal human being?”

“I don’t know why we have to take so much time in getting there.”

“It’s a part of the fun. The New York experience,” Darcy insisted and Pietro raised a skeptical eyebrow as he scanned the crowded platform.  

“The smell of piss and rude people are part of the New York experience?” 

“Exactly. NYC, eau de toilette. Literally. Now stop complaining, the train’s here.” 

As the 4 train came into view and slowed, Darcy frowned at the crowded cars. Hopefully they’d be able to get a spot and not have to wait for another train. Perhaps they should have taken a taxi. The 4 train was horrible at this hour. Though she didn’t regret not letting Pietro carry her to the Met because she really was trying to minimize body contact. 

The doors opened then the world and noise blurred around her. When it stilled, she found herself and Pietro standing in the middle of the car with a bit of elbow room. Pietro smirked at her and she had to admit that was a pretty awesome use for his superpowers. A few people around them were staring at them with wide eyes and a few more grumbled as they made their way on at a normal pace. Seems Pietro completely understood the New Yorker mentality of seizing opportunity, at least when it came to subway space. 

Darcy’s delight over getting a spot on the train was crushed when everyone else moved to let others on. That brought her crashing into Pietro. The more people tried to force their way in, the more she and Pietro had to bring their bodies closer together. When the doors shut, Pietro’s arm was wrapped around Darcy’s waist and her face was smashed against his chest. Already, she could feel her body reacting to their close proximity. His musky, spicy deodorant filled her nose, making her knees a little weak. Underneath her fingers she could feel his strong, lean body. She just wanted to run her hands up and down him. Taking a deep breath, which turned out to be a mistake because it made her light headed, Darcy looked up at Pietro. When he met her gaze, he grinned. 

“I change my mind, I like the New York experience,” Pietro leered. For some reason, Darcy couldn’t find it within herself to be annoyed. Instead, she just wanted to kiss him senseless. At that thought, the train jolted forward and Darcy remembered she wasn’t holding onto anything. Thankfully, Pietro’s grip on her waist tightened. While her left foot lost grip, the rest of her body was held upright and she easily found a better stance. Unfortunately, a few minutes into the train ride and it was obvious that this would be Darcy’s worse experience on New York City metro transportation to date. The train was jerky and although she knew she wouldn’t fall over, she was still jostled right into Pietro. He seemed to be rather content, the asshole. Though he also had to adjust his stance. 

One stop in and somehow, Darcy had one hand gripping the handrail and the other pulling her tight to Pietro’s shoulder. The grip on her waist occasionally tightened and loosened while one of Pietro’s thighs had slipped its way between Darcy’s legs. It was actually a little helpful because it gave her something solid to lean onto but it was also annoying because of how she was sliding over it. The repetitive motion felt a little _too_ nice. Suspicious of his intentions, Darcy studied Pietro’s face. Glancing around to watch the people around them, he looked genuinely interested in the colorful personalities the made up the New York population. When he caught Darcy staring at him, he smiled and pecked her on the forehead. All appeared to be innocent behavior and Darcy didn’t trust it one bit. 

She also cursed herself for wearing a long cotton maxi skirt. A belt held the waistline down and it hung to her ankles. Both of those details meant that his hands couldn’t wander under either side but it also meant that she could feel every tautening of his thigh muscles in between her legs. Yeah, she was wearing high waisted panties but they weren’t doing much in numbing the sensations.  

As the train found a steady rhythm, everyone around them relaxed. Pietro’s grip on her waist slackened until it was just his hand holding onto her lower back. It started to trace a gentle and absent-minded line up and down, avoiding going down to her ass but the opportunity still loomed. A tingle of pleasure crept up her spine. Darcy knew she should try to make space between them but she just didn’t want to. As the train rocked, so did Darcy. She did her best to make sure each motion seemed natural and not at all like she was rutting against his leg in a train during rush hour. Laying her ear on his collarbone, she let out a tiny sigh as she clenched her thighs around Pietro’s. At the movement, Pietro pulled his head back and met her with a concerned brow. Worry lined Darcy’s face as she realised she was probably half caught at this point. 

She felt her entire upper half blush. In shame, she began to untangle herself from him, first moving her chest away from his then her hips. Realization flashed across Pietro’s face and a dirty grin quickly replaced it. The hold on her waist pulled her back.  

“Oh I _really_ like the New York experience,” Pietro murmured into her ear. She could feel the rumbling in his chest. A tremble ran through her and pooled between her legs. 

“Shut up,” Darcy laughed softly and flicked his chest. Nudging her forehead with his chin, Pietro waited until Darcy figured out a witty reply then kissed her so that it was well forgotten. Their kiss was close mouthed but it still sent fire coursing through Darcy’s body. 

As the train rode on, so did Darcy. Doing their best to not arouse suspicion, they kept their eyes roaming around but always came back to each other. Pietro occasionally gave Darcy sweet little pecks or eskimo kisses and rubbed a circle on her lower back when the train didn’t threaten to jerk. To those around them, they probably looked like a nauseatingly cute couple but the friction from Pietro’s thigh suggested different. Each grind and clench made Darcy want to moan as small waves of pleasure thrummed through her but she stifled any noise that threatened to spill. Occasionally, the train would stop, pushing Darcy away and back to Pietro, helping to build the cliff she was climbing. She lost some of herself in the feel of it all, enjoying his hot breath on her cheek, his scent filling her senses and the way his taut body felt against hers. When she finally could feel the edge, Darcy let herself fall. Biting her lip and closing her eyes, she buried her face in Pietro’s chest and let the small organism fill her with joy. Relief soon followed and Pietro easily took her weight against him. 

When Darcy let her attention ease back into the world of the train, she looked up and out the window to see they were just arriving at 103 Street. That was two stops away from when they were actually supposed to get off. If Darcy weren’t so annoyed with herself, she would have enjoyed the pun.

“We missed our stop,” huffed Darcy. The bliss was quickly wearing off and her conscious reared its ugly head. Shame welled inside her but she noticed that too was fading rather fast. Pietro didn’t seemed bothered one bit though the bulge poking into her thigh suggested otherwise. 

“Then let’s just take the train back and do that again,” Pietro shrugged and not giving her time to argue when he lifted her up and sped back off the train. Even with the blurring, she could tell he was annoying a lot of people along the way. When they were on the platform, Darcy looked back down at his bulge though it was less noticeable now that she was staring at it through the thick denim of his jeans. 

“I, uh...do you want a hand? I mean, I don’t know where we could. That is, sorry?” Darcy stumbled. It was only polite, she supposed. There really wasn’t any way to justify anything that had just happened but there certainly was no way in hell she could justify a semi-public hand job. But if anything, all those private schools and that one finishing school did instill manners into Darcy. Following her gaze, Pietro chuckled. 

“I will be fine. Do not feel as if you have to,” assured Pietro and Darcy raised a brow in disbelief. Was he really going to let this go when he had a hard on? It...kind of turned Darcy on even more. If he made her feel that way by just dry humping then being a gentleman about it, she was definitely screwed for when they actually screwed. 

“Really?” 

“Yes. As you said, there is no where we can right now. Though I do hope I can take you up on the offer later. We still have your rules to think of, do we not?” smirked Pietro and Darcy pushed his shoulder. He caught her arm easily and pulled her into his. “While I can see the perks of the trains here, they are too inefficient. I will just take us there.” 

And on that note, the matter was dropped and their date resumed according to all of Darcy’s previous plans. They arrived at the museum and spent about four hours wandering around until they were too hungry to ignore. Pietro actually really appreciated art and had great insight on what they saw. A lot of their time was spent in the art of Asia and the Middle East wings, both of which were areas that Darcy focused on as a political science major. As they stared at a taxidermy deer covered in crystal bubbles, Darcy took Pietro’s hand. Joy rushed through her at the contact. Pietro talked about how he thought it would look good in his room and disturb Wanda at the same time. Looking towards him, Darcy realized just how happy he made her and how much he could make her laugh but still send need through every cell of her body. 

Yeah. She was totally screwed and not in the fun way. 

 

* * *

 

The Avengers could be found in Stark's playroom. The room housed large arcade games, pinball machines and various game consoles. Steve Rogers and James Rhodes were battling each other at Wii tennis as Stark, Natasha, Sam and Vision watched on the sofa. From Steve's disgruntled complaints, he was obviously losing. As Pietro sped in with a grin on his face, Stark turned and glared. 

"What are you so happy about, Sonic?" Tony asked with suspicion. At the hostility, Natasha turned her head ever so slightly to watch the banter. Rolling his eyes, Pietro hit Stark with a superior grin. He was still angry the old man was trying to keep him away from Darcy. Every time Tony saw them together, he would glare and seethe. If looks could kill, Pietro would be dead ten times over. He had already been legally dead once and did not want to repeat that experience so the intention was not welcome. While thinking about Tony’s meddling no longer filled Pietro with a white hot rage, he was not planning on forgetting the matter anytime soon. So he antagonized the man whenever the opportunity arose.

"Sun is shining, I had a very _satisfying_ date with a beautiful woman yesterday and I also learned about much about East Asia. What don't I have to be happy about?" Shrugged Pietro, enjoying the way Tony's shoulders tensed at the mention of Darcy.

"Couldn't be that satisfying if she's clock blocking you, quickdraw," Tony continued in an attempt at a lighter tone. It was still forced. Pietro smirked. Time for the real payback. "Date three right? She let you hold her hand, maybe?"

"Yeah, what's up with Darcy's Seven Date Rule?" Natasha asked. "She's almost as chaste as Steve."

"I think it's nice when young ladies have some sense of dignity over who they choose to have sex with," James said nonchalantly. Natasha and Pietro eyed him strangely. 

"I do too," Steve said. "But it's Darcy's body. She can do what she wants. If she wants to join a nunnery or have sex with guys like Pietro, then it's her choice. Damn it! Again?" 

"Language!" Everyone shouted at Steve’s curse over losing another match. 

“There’s something wrong with my controller,” whined Steve. 

“More like something wrong with the player,” James laughed. 

“I told you to lean into it,” Sam insisted, earning a few chuckles at his attempts to coach Steve on Wii technique. 

"Guys like me? What does that mean?” asked Pietro, unable to join in the easy revelry of the group. Crossing his arms, he stared and waited until Steve handed off the controller to Vision. 

“Don’t be insulted. I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with you just…you’re not the type a dame plans on marrying,” Steve stumbled though without much remorse. Pietro lifted his brow and the Captain continued. “Look, Bucky was kinda like that and he was my best friend and the most loyal person I know.”

“Knew,” Tony corrected, causing Steve to glare at him. There was a tense pause but Steve let the matter go. 

“Fine. _Knew_. Some women prefer men they can be sure will stay around to build more of a relationship but it doesn’t mean they can’t be open to a couple nights of fun when they're waiting.” 

“I can build a relationship,” insisted Pietro indignantly. 

“Didn’t you go on a date with two women at the same time, both in different locations?” James asked. 

“Actually it was four,” Pietro shot back with a smug grin. He remembered that night well. It had been surprisingly easy running from restaurant to restaurant. Accidentally botched it with the fourth girl who’d caught on but other than that, it had been an amazing night. He was still very proud.

“Not helping your case, man,” winced Sam. 

“What Captain America is so inarticulately trying to say and what you have inadvertently just proven is that you are not capable of monogamy,” Tony stated condescendingly. At the tone, Pietro’s hackles rose.

“I could be,” Pietro spat. When he heard the anger in his voice, he took a calming breath and continued more nonchalantly. “I mean, if I met the right girl.” 

“Are you telling us that Darcy’s the right girl?” asked Tony, amusement shining in his eyes. It was obvious he thought knew the answer and planned on using it to twist everything with Darcy. 

The question hung in the air as Pietro debated the right answer. All eyes focused on him and for once, he found he didn’t like the attention. Yes, he really liked Darcy and he had no intentions of seeing anyone else. Did that mean she was the right girl? When he was around her or whenever he thought about her, it felt like his chest ignited. He hadn’t figured out with what though. The popcorn maker at the far end of the room began to pop wildly and Pietro jumped at the noise. 

“Do the both of you a favor and don’t drag her along just to get your jollies,” Tony said with finality. For a moment, Stark dropped his anger and went for a more charismatic take. Pietro almost believed him. “What’s the point of waiting it out when you know you’re gonna break her heart in the end?” 

“What if I don’t break her heart?” asked Pietro softly. It was more of a question for himself and he didn’t hate that idea. In fact, it seemed like a pretty great one. A small smile tugged at his lips. Everyone else in the room looked at him in varying degrees of surprise. 

“You will,” insisted Tony, anger returning. “You’ve had what, three dates in the past month? You’re gonna have to wait like, two more dates before she even lets you near her boobs and you have no real idea if she's gonna sleep with you at the end of it all. I know you’re gonna slip up. Can’t hold back your sex drive that long.” 

“There are other ways to enjoy yourself,” shrugged Pietro, remembering how so far he’d been able to get past anything she insisted was a rule. 

“Self love? Remember to oil up. Chafing can be painful.” 

“I don’t have to have sex with a girl to make her feel good. In fact, I hardly have to touch Darcy and she already comes,” smirked Pietro. Low blow perhaps but he couldn’t help it. His victory was short lived. Rising from the sofa, Tony took a few steps towards Pietro with rage in his eyes. While Pietro was confident he could win in a fight against Tony, he still took a step back. 

“What the hell does that mean?” spat Tony. 

“Whoa, everybody needs to settle down,” James said, slipping in between Tony and Pietro. 

“No, I want to know what Pietro means! What did you do to her?” Tony began to scream, despite the soothing words James murmured. Something had become unhinged in the genius but all Pietro wanted to do was antagonize him further. 

“I didn’t do anything she didn’t want,” Pietro winked. 

“I don’t like where this is going,” groaned Sam. 

“You’re disgusting,” Tony ground out and this time, Pietro closed the distance between them. The comment caused a surge of rage to run through Pietro and he balled up his fists, trying to hold himself back from just pummeling Tony. 

“Really?” Pietro kept his voice low even if it shook a little from anger. “If I am, then sorry to tell you but Darcy loves it.”

Like a rocket, Tony launched himself at Pietro but the speedster was too fast, already speeding out of reach. That and James jumped in to hold Tony back. Sam and Steve joined and although they couldn’t do much to hold Pietro back if they tried, the did put more distance between him and Tony. 

“Really? You two are gonna fight over Darcy’s honor?” Natasha asked with a bitter laugh. The sound sounds of her salting and scooping popcorn into a bowl cut through the strained silence. “Is this 1815 and we caught Pietro in the haystacks with her? No, seriously guys. Darcy’s an intelligent woman. She can make her own decisions.” 

No one spoke for a long minute. The only sound was the crunching of popcorn in Natasha’s mouth and the angry, uneven breathing of Tony. 

“Why does it matter to you?” Pietro eventually asked Tony once James felt comfortable enough to loosen his grip. Straightening his shirt, Tony grumbled under his breath and took his time to answer. 

“It just does,” Tony mumbled. Just as Pietro began to push at the matter, Darcy and Wanda walked through the door. At the sight of Darcy, Pietro’s heart skipped a beat. Both women held shopping bags filled with goodies from stores he didn’t recognize. They stopped after taking a few steps and frowned at the display in front of them. 

“What’s going on?” asked Darcy in a displeased tone. She dropped her bags to the ground. Deciding Tony was no longer worth his time, Pietro sped to Darcy’s side and then at her speed, kissed her fully on the lips. The action caught her off guard but she didn’t resist. When they pulled away, Darcy cleared her throat and from the flush creeping along her neck and cheeks, it was clear she was thinking back to their train ride.  

“Just playing some games, babe,” Pietro half-lied, keeping an arm around her waist and winking. At the pet name, Darcy’s brow rose. 

“Babe? I’m babe now?” asked Darcy, voice filled with mild amusement and a smirk on her lips. The room shifted attention and Pietro could feel their stares on him. Panic welled in him at the slip and he worried that he’d made a mistake. Perhaps this was too public for her. He shouldn’t try to drag her in so openly in his feud with Tony when she was around.  

“Uh...do you not want to be?” Pietro asked in an uncertain voice. The intention was right but the words weren’t. Swallowing past a lump in his throat, he waited with everyone else on bated breath. 

“No I didn’t say that I just...wasn’t expecting it. Didn’t peg you you as using babe though. Maybe something obnoxious in Sokovian? Also, I don’t have an adorable pet name for you yet. We should work shop it,” Darcy concluded and Pietro let out a small breath of relief. The idea didn’t repulse him. Quite the opposite in fact, he was already listing out nicknames for her that he thought she’d like. Probably something that used stoat. Pressing his forehead to hers, he looked down into Darcy’s eyes and took in the sparkling excitement. He rubbed his nose against hers and heard Tony clearing his throat distastefully amongst a sea of sarcastic coos. It was an annoying reminder that they weren’t alone. 

“Buy anything nice?” Sam asked with a chuckle and Darcy broke away, trying her best to focus on everyone else instead of Pietro. She didn’t quite excel at it and Pietro felt a warm buzz flooding his bones. 

“Loads of stuff. I decided to introduce Wanda to the beauty of ‘Treat Yo’ Self’. We were gonna drop off some stuff and check in with Natasha to make sure she’s still free for the rest of the day.” 

“Believe me, nothing can stop me from pedicures, on pedicures, on pedicures,” Natasha winked. Almost everyone understood the reference, even Vision. Steve and Pietro were left floundering at what appeared to be American pop culture references.   

“Treat yourself?” repeated Pietro. 

“Treat _yo’_ self,” corrected Darcy and Pietro couldn’t hear the difference. At his confused expression, Darcy stood on her toes and kissed the tip of his nose. The buzz grew louder and settled in his gut. “Wanda will explain later.” 

“As long as you bought sexy underwear, you can treat yourself however you want,” leered Pietro and Darcy whacked him lightly on the stomach. Her hand stayed there for a little longer than it needed.

“But not too sexy because we have a strict dress code here at Stark Industries,” Tony cut in, about to gag at the display of affection. 

“Really? Could have fooled me,” chuckled Sam, earning him a glare from Tony. It didn’t bother him though and he grabbed a handful of popcorn. 

“Do not worry, the things I bought are much sexier than hers,” Wanda assured, sending a suggestive glance towards Vision and Pietro winced at the horrible image. He did not want to think about his sister in anything sexy for any reason. Though if the robot could have blushed, Vision would be doing so from head to toe. Too bad Pietro was too horrified to enjoy that. 

“Sometimes a girl’s outfit is only as good as what’s underneath,” Darcy claimed. 

“Well, you’re perfect inside and out so it doesn’t matter what you wear,” Tony said sincerely. Underneath Pietro’s hand, he could feel Darcy relax as she melted at the statement. 

“Thanks dad,” Darcy smiled warmly, bending over to pick up her bags. For a moment, Tony shared her smile.  

“Did...you just call him dad?” Steve asked in a puzzled tone. Bags forgotten, Darcy snapped back up. Both her and Tony tensed and shared looks of panic. Steve and Natasha’s brows rose in surprise and Pietro glanced at her in amusement but he couldn’t help but notice that Vision, James and for some reason Wanda weren’t too surprised at the comment. Despite the differing degrees of surprise, a strain began to envelop the room. Eyes shifted quickly between Tony and Darcy, waiting for the reaction, whatever it may be or suggest. Tony’s panic did not last long. Soon enough, his shoulders relaxed and he crossed his arms as a smug look graced his features. 

“Lewis, do you see me as a father figure?” he asked smoothly and condescendingly. The strained atmosphere of the room began to dissipate. Darcy let out a series of frustrated grunts and unintelligible noises, turning redder at each emission.

“What? No! I see you as a…a stupid jerk. Ugh, _shut up_ ,” Darcy finally growled, face completely red in humiliation as she picked up her bags and marched back out. 

“Shouldn’t talk to your dad like that,” Sam couldn’t help but shout obnoxiously, sitting on to the couch and grabbing the popcorn bowl from Natasha. No longer caring to spend the rest of the day with the men, Natasha followed Darcy and began to question her over what she bought. With a shrug and a smile, Wanda followed Darcy and Pietro knew that his twin had knowledge that she wasn't sharing with him. Leaving the room to stew in confusion, he sped past the three women and straight to Wanda’s room. 

It took her a while to arrive but when she did, she was not surprised to find him sitting on a sofa chair. Around seven minutes passed as Wanda set her bags down and quickly organised everything. Pietro  waited patiently, which normally would have been excruciating for him but he knew that with Wanda, he’d always get the answer. So he was fine with indulging her. From the other room, the sound of drawers could be heard opening and shutting. For once, Pietro didn't want to know what she had bought. Not from the suggestions she had used. When she was done, she let out a sigh and lay down on the large sofa, almost entirely engulfed by its plush cushions and throw pillows. 

“What do you want?” Wanda asked flatly. 

“You know something,” Pietro said just as smoothly. 

“I know a lot of things. You have to be specific,” shrugged Wanda. At least Pietro thought she shrugged. It was hard to tell when most of her was enveloped by all the plush. 

“That was strange, Darcy calling Stark father,” continued Pietro, trying a different tactic. There was a long silence from Wanda, only interrupted by the shuffling of fabric around her as she shifted uncomfortably. “What do you know?” 

“It’s not my place to tell,” whined Wanda. 

“I am your brother. It is always your place to tell me,” Pietro whined right back. Zipping to her side and pushing her up so he could wrap an arm around her shoulder, Pietro hit her with a pout. Unfortunately, by this point Wanda had grown immune to them. She glared.

“Darcy will tell you when she is ready,” huffed Wanda, wriggling out of his grasp and moving away from the sofa. “That’s what she said.” 

“Yes but won’t it be better if you tell me first, so I can plan the perfect reaction when she finally tells me?”

“That is a horrible reason. It is not my secret to tell.”

“Aha, so it _is_ a secret? One about Darcy and Tony, yes? And...fathers?” Pietro fished and Wanda crossed her arms, nose wrinkling in the way it always did when she was annoyed with him. So, he was on the right track. “Does Tony know Darcy’s father? They are both rich men.” 

“I guess you could say that,” shrugged Wanda. From the tired tone of her voice, it was obvious she was waning in resolve so Pietro kept pushing. 

“Darcy has never told me who her father is. I have been wondering why. From what I understand, he seems much like Tony. Rich, does not show much care about even his own family and is popular with the ladies,” listed Pietro, raising an eyebrow when Wanda shuffled on her feet uncomfortably. “Who is he then? One of Tony’s good friends? Is that why he is so angry? They sound like they would be. Was he at the fundraiser?”

“Well... _stop it!_ She will be angry at me!” 

“No, she won’t because she will not know you told me. I will keep quiet until she tells me. I promise,” Pietro swore, pressing a palm to his heart. 

“She is worried that whatever she has to tell you will...make you want to break things off. She really likes you and does not want to ruin her chances. Are you sure you will make it through the seven dates?” 

“Yes though at the rate we are going, I doubt I will have to wait that long,” smirked Pietro and Wanda frowned, crossing her arms until he dropped the bravado. “I like her a lot. I will wait if she wants me to. Longer if I have to. Being with her is what matters. The sex, not so much. Though of course I very much look forward to it.” 

“Good. I thought as much,” smiled Wanda, knowing glint in her eyes telling him she knew more than she would actually tell him. The glint was something that had always been there. Even when they were young, Wanda always had good foresight. It was her that suggested they join the Baron’s testing. Though now with her powers, her knowing glints held much more solid fact. Pietro quickly learned to accept whatever she saw and now he was going to accept that Darcy was more than a quick satiation of his curiosity. If he were honest with himself, he’d always known that too. He wondered if Wanda somehow had something to do with it. Though he'd always been the one to put more faith in his gut instincts.

“So...what is her secret?” Pietro tried again and Wanda let out a growl of frustration. Her irises flashed red. “It cannot be so bad as to make me never want to see her again.”

“That is what she fears. It _is_ about who her father is. She fears you will hate her because of your hate of her father.” 

“How can I hate her father when I do not even know him,” scoffed Pietro but Wanda gave him a pointed look. Thinking back, he thought about Darcy’s stories of her childhood as well as all the people he had met who could possibly be connected to her father. Mr. Lewis sounded like a philandering, spoiled rich man and somewhat of an egomaniac. There was only one man who...oh _fuck_. 

It clicked. Standing up, Pietro floundered, unable to get the words out at first.

“You mean...she is- Tony? Tony Stark is her father? She is really Darcy Stark? I have been trying to have sex with a _Stark_? Is that supposed to be more insulting to him or me?” 

Pietro’s voice rose in volume and in pitch. It was the shock of it all that really hit him and made him sit back down with a plomp. The air slipped from his lungs and for a moment he had trouble breathing. Everything made sense. Not just Darcy’s slip but Tony’s persistence to keep him away. Why else would the man try to protect her honor so vehemently? 

All of these thoughts swirled through Pietro’s head. When they settled, Pietro realised that despite it all, he still liked Darcy. Her father’s name was not the only thing that made up who she was. War was not in Darcy’s blood. She was too gentle for that. For years, Pietro had hated the Stark name now only to find himself falling in love with the only woman holding it. It was the universe laughing in his face. Air slowly slipped back into his lungs. 

Wait, love? When did that happen? And why was it not sending him running far in the other direction? 

When Pietro looked up, it was to see Wanda’s smirking face. Of course she knew the thoughts rushing through his head. 

“So you hate her now?” She asked. 

“No, I could never hate her.” 

“Good, because I like her. She will be around even if you do not pass her tests.” 

“Oh, I _will_ pass them. And I will do so faster than anyone before. It is my style, after all,” winked Pietro and Wanda rolled her eyes with a smile. 

“I know,” said Wanda fondly, voice holding significance that Pietro didn’t fully understand. Though he was quite happy finding out when the right moment came. Having a sister that could foresee some of the future had taught him to enjoy some of the surprises life could still throw.

 

* * *

 

Pietro was never able to take up Darcy on the offer to finish him off. Just as the ladies were wrapping up dinner, an Avengers call went out. Although Darcy rushed to the tower with Wanda and Natasha, she didn’t get much of a chance to talk to Pietro. He gave her four sweet kisses in quick succession, with the fourth being the longest. The kisses left Darcy dizzy and by the time she regained her wits, the new and improved SHIELD issued quinjet already took off. At first, she was a little glad to have some time away from him. During their ‘Treat Yo’ Self’ shopping spree, Darcy admitted to Wanda who her father really was. It wasn’t much of a surprise to the Scarlet Witch, who apparently was told by Vision. Nor did it bother Wanda but Darcy worried that Pietro would not feel the same. 

The more Darcy spent time with Pietro, the more she realised that she was falling fast for him. And that scared her witless at first. 

While she appreciated time away for the first two weeks but by the end of week three, there didn’t seem to be an end to the steady stream of missions the Avengers needed to go on. She and Pietro still communicated via text which was better than nothing. Most of their texts were funny observations, cute quips or declarations of how much they really missed each other. There were even a few promises of what they would do to each other when Pietro finally got back. At first, Darcy had tried to keep them relatively chaste in accordance to her rules but it quickly deteriorated into softcore sexting.  

It was all wreaking havoc on Darcy’s sex drive. She’d never had to go on a series of dates with a guy that were so spread out. The rules were set up to protect her heart but even Darcy admitted that they didn’t do much for scratching her itch. That was a price she had to pay and she used the money on unneeded break up ice cream to buy toys but when she knew she had a super hero on hold, it just wasn’t living up. Especially when the whispers were he was better than a vibrator. 

Patience eventually won out. The Avengers were scheduled to come back today and the Starks happened to be at the base to work on some research. Darcy and Pietro had a date scheduled tonight and she was really looking forward to it. Yes, it was only their fourth date but Darcy had come to a momentous decision the night before. She was going to break her seven date rule and have sex with him tonight. While her moral voice berated her, the rest of Darcy was jumping for joy because when it came down to it, she was horny and was already half in love with the dope. If he broke her heart then at least she’d have crazy amazing sex- if the rumours were true. Which they probably were. 

Darcy pondered over this as she walked back to the labs after a quick debrief with the SHIELD higher ups. It was nothing worrying, just them making sure she was doing her job with Tony and that there would be no more AIs trying to destroy life on Earth. When she was nearing the lab Tony had taken residence in, she stopped as a blue blur rushed towards her. One blink later and Pietro was standing before her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Darcy was lifted and spun in a fast circle that was thankfully at a semi human speed. Although it was a little dizzying, she still wrapped her arms around his neck. Pietro kept her in the air throughout their long hug and subsequent kiss, which was not at all held back. Without preamble, Pietro slid his tongue into Darcy’s mouth and she welcomed it. They only broke apart when they both needed air. 

“You’re back!” Darcy grinned and placed a quick kiss on his lips when he set her back on the ground. His arms did not leave her waist though they loosened the tight grip. Overall he did not seem worse for wear. There was a few scratches on his cheek but nothing that wouldn’t heal quickly. Also, his hair appeared only towel dried and he smelled freshly of soap. 

“Yes. I have been looking everywhere for you. The debrief ended a half hour ago.”

“I was in my own debriefing. SHIELD wanted to make sure I was doing my utmost duty as Tony’s science guardian,” teased Darcy. At the reminder of her father, her stomach clenched. Unaware of her sudden guilt trip, Pietro pressed his forehead to hers and kissed the tip of her nose. “But I’m glad you found me. There’s something I really need to tell you. Should have told you before probably.” 

“Do you want to go somewhere private? Though I may get too distracted,” Pietro said, tensing for a moment. As if it never happened, he offered Darcy a tender smile before kissing her soundly. When he pulled away, Darcy found herself akin to being lost at sea without an anchor. She didn’t mind though. “I just want to kiss you now. No serious stuff until we reacquaint ourselves. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” sighed Darcy. While it was not the right thing to do, it was definitely a great idea. So Darcy kissed Pietro once more and he did that weird but wonderful tongue thing again. There was no way Darcy was going to win this argument nor did she want to. As they kissed, her fingernails ran down his chest and up the nape of his neck so her fingers could curl in his hair. Hunger shot through Darcy when she pulled back. Biting her lip to keep a growl from spilling out, Darcy grabbed handfuls of his shirt. It was a worn tee of a Sokovian punk band he was fond of. Despite it being his favourite shirt, she wanted to rip the material right off of him. From over Pietro’s shoulder, she watched a lab assistant scurry away and frowned. Was Darcy becoming one of those public handsy girls she once rolled her eyes and gagged at? Pietro followed her gaze. 

“We will get reacquainted tonight then?” assumed Pietro, stepping back and letting go of her. The loss of contact made Darcy bereft and cold. 

“We probably should,” agreed Darcy in disappointment. Obviously, her sex drive was making her a little irrational. Another two lab assistants entered the hall, heads bent close as they giggled over a juicy bit of gossip. Their eyes darted to Darcy and Pietro. While they didn’t openly acknowledge the couple, they were obviously watching from the corners of their eyes. “Just, dammit, why do you have to smell so nice?” 

“After the debrief I took two showers. It took some time to get the slime off,” explained Pietro and Darcy wrinkled her nose at the image. She definitely saw some of the news footage of the giant slug-esque creature wreaking havoc on San Diego. The image of the battle-worn Pietro in her head quickly lost his shirt and the slime was not looking all that terrible now. Darcy licked her lips. Not knowing exactly what she was thinking but at least understanding the vein of thought, Pietro chuckled to himself and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. A shiver ran down Darcy’s spine and warmth pooled in her chest. 

A gasp from one of the lab assistants brought Darcy back to the matter at hand. Hoping to avoid becoming most of the cooler gossip for the week, Darcy waited until the lab assistants were gone. As she watched, she noticed the janitor pulling a large rolling trash can out of the maintenance closet. She quirked an interested eyebrow. Once everyone was finally out of sight, Darcy snuggled back into Pietro’s arms. Kissing him deeply with intent, she could feel him melt under her fingers. Pulling away slightly, she licked along his jugular and whispered in his ear. 

“Why don’t I show you how much I missed you?” 

For added measure, Darcy nibbled on his earlobe. She heard him gulp. Strong arms wrapped around her but Pietro’s entire body was taut. Every one of his muscles strained against the urge to just pick her up and run to the nearest bed. Taking a long pause before answering, Pietro let out a rough breath. 

“Oh? What do you have in mind?” Pietro asked softly. Instead of answering, Darcy kissed him long and hard on the lips. He was starting to melt under her touch again and it a complacent warmth rushed through her. She was kinda starting to understand the appeal to being a ladies man or a maneater. As she broke away, Pietro’s lips tried to follow. Slithering out of his grasp, Darcy smirked at his raised brow. When he was unsure of whether or not to follow her or put her over his shoulder, she took his hand in hers and led him towards the closet. 

For a second, Darcy feared the door would actually be locked but it opened easily. Not wasting any time, she shoved Pietro into the closet, shut the door and pushed him roughly against it. At first he seemed stunned at her forward behavior. Darcy would have expected him to recover easily and get just as rough but he was content to let her have her way. Tugging his head down to meet her halfway, Darcy stood on her toes for a raw kiss. Their tongues slid and lapped. Darcy’s hands smoothed down his chest, down to his abs and around to grip his ass. A surprised hum rumbled in his throat as she pulled his hips closer to hers. Wetness pooled between her legs. 

Breaking away to take in a deep breath, Darcy bit and licked along his jaw and neck. In retaliation, Pietro rubbed his palms against her breasts. The tentative rubbing turned into firm massaging. Little purrs bubbled up Darcy’s chest. Soon the contact didn’t feel like enough. Darcy dragged her nails down Pietro’s chest and rested at the hem of his shirt. Her hands slipped under, lightly stroking along his abs and sides. A shiver ran down Pietro’s back. He pulled Darcy in closer. 

Tired of all their clothes, Darcy jerked his shirt up and let out a frustrated huff when it only went up to his chest. Pietro chuckled fondly. Pushing her hands away, he easily pulled the shirt off and tossed it into the abyss of the closet. While Darcy watched with lust, she started to unbutton her silk blouse. Once Pietro realised what she was doing, he gently moved her hands away and finished for her but at an unbelievably slow pace. 

As he uncharastically took his time, Pietro showered Darcy with sweet kisses all over her cheeks, lips and forehead. The affection allowed Darcy to find her last bit of patience but even that waned thin. Untucking her blouse from out of her skirt, Pietro attempted to undo the last three buttons but Darcy reached out and palmed him through his jeans. He dropped his hands and fell back into the door with a needy moan. 

Almost ripping her blouse as she shucked it off, Darcy threw herself back at Pietro and he caught her with ease. She devoured his mouth and his hands ran all over what skin he could find. Her leg lifted to his hip. Pietro grabbed her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap both legs around him. Twirling them around, he pushed her into the door and held her up by holding onto her thighs. Pietro buried his face in her breasts. 

Without warning, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up even more. Darcy let out a squeak of surprise and for a moment, she was partially airborne. When she landed, her legs were tightly wound around his hips and most of her weight was leaned up against the door. Now with free hands, Pietro massaged her breasts through her bra cups. It felt nice though the bra was absorbing most of the sensation. Realising he wasn’t getting as much of a reaction as he wanted, Pietro slipped the cups down so her nipples were freed. One slipped into Pietro’s mouth and the other he tweaked lightly. His tongue circled her nipple in quick motions and Darcy arched into it, enjoying the tingles it sent through her chest. The jolts of pleasure continued as he let the nipple fall from his mouth before switching breasts. 

Tugging his hair back roughly, Darcy unlatched Pietro from her breasts and sucked him into a needy kiss. Their tongues tousled as Darcy tightened the grip of her thighs. One of Pietro’s hands fell to her thigh and slipped down further to squeeze her ass. A soft moan slipped from Darcy’s lips as he thrust against her. The roughness of his jeans caused sweet friction through her skirt and lace panties. Darcy pulled Pietro’s damp hair in various directions while the other ran fingernails down his back. His thrusts grew deeper. The door began to rattle. 

“Do you have a condom?” Darcy asked. Pietro’s thrusts stopped as he looked at her with a dazed expression and kiss swollen lips. He blinked a few times. It took him a moment to really understand her question. A somewhat ashamed frown tugged at his lips. 

“Are you sure? Should we stop?” He asked, reluctantly pulling away. Using the arm around his neck to tug him closer, Darcy kissed him softly. 

“I decided tonight I was gonna break the rule but honestly, now’s better,” Darcy said, rubbing a thumb across his nipple and relishing the way his eyes began to roll back before he closed them. 

“You won’t regret it?” 

“Never,” promised Darcy. “Though maybe not against the door. Don’t want to draw too much attention.”

With a nod, Pietro set her down and dug through his pockets for a condom. On the search for a better spot, Darcy took a better look of the closet. There was a sink to her right and most of the walls were covered in shelves but there happened to be an empty spot on the wall a few feet away from them next to a large trash can. It was probably where the first trash can lived. At this point, Darcy didn’t care. She walked over to the spot and rolled the trash can to the furthest corner. Then she took off her flats. Panties followed. Although she was now thankful for her choice in tulip skirt, she realised she didn’t have a pocket to tuck her panties into. Sensing her dilemma, Pietro plucked them from her hand and stuck them into his back pocket with a wink. From the glint in his eyes, Darcy realised she probably wasn’t going to get those back anytime soon. But she didn’t care right now because his pants were half undone and she could see his buldge through his briefs.   

Darcy reached out and slowly pulled the waist of his briefs around and under his hard cock. Letting the band rest just below his hips, she held his cock and stroked. A guttural moan left Pietro. Firmly but gently, he pushed Darcy’s hand away. In a blur, Darcy suddenly found herself held up against the wall with her legs around Pietro’s hips. Looking down, she could just see his now condom covered cock lining up. As he guided himself in, both him and Darcy sighed in relief. The feel of him filling her brought elation coursing through her bones. When he pulled back and slid in again, a moan spilled from both of their lips. Darcy’s thighs tightened around his hips, trying to keep his body close to hers. 

A rhythm was quickly set as Pietro pumped in and out at a fast pace, each thrust hitting Darcy in just the right spot. Their lips met messily and hands wandered along bare skin. Waves of pleasure washed through Darcy at every thrust of Pietro’s hips and at all the kisses he showered over whatever skin he could touch. Darcy began to match his hips, occasionally clenching around him. It earned her a loud grunt from Pietro, followed by a long string of Sokovian words half shouted and half mumbled against her collarbone. The waves that had been washing through Darcy began to build with speed. She pulled her fingernails down Pietro’s back, earning a few more curses in English and Sokovian until he alternated between sucking and nipping her neck.

“Oh, Pietro,” Darcy moaned, arching her back and letting the waves course through her. The matching thrusts she gave grew a little less frantic but Pietro picked up the pace for both of them. Shivers of aftershocks streamed through her and she curled her toes. In the back of her mind, she briefly registered the door handle turning.

"Aha! Caught you, you little sh- oh god!"

Darcy recognized the voice before she saw the horrified face of her father. Given that Pietro had her pinned against the wall pretty securely, Darcy couldn't push him away though she tried. When she realised that would just give Tony more of an eyeful of parts of her he should never see, she buried her face in Pietro's shoulder and slipped her bra back up to cover her nipples. A few more thrusts and Pietro came with a pleased grunt. Darcy could feel him shudder underneath her hands. Holding her tenderly in his arms, Pietro snuggled into Darcy's hair and sighed contentedly with an occasional shallow thrust as he rode out his high. 

Quickly shaking off the haze, Pietro suddenly realized the new source of lighting shining on them. Stopping his thrusts but not pulling himself out, he looked over just in time to see Tony's eyes dart between the two lovers, down to the panties sticking out of Pietro's back pocket and roll back into his head before he collapsed into the ground. 

"Dad?" Darcy called out but Tony lay unresponsive. Panic gripped her body, tensing her muscles. As a result, she also clenched around Pietro and he hummed in pleasure. 

"I did not see that coming," Pietro said with a hint of laughter and Darcy punched his shoulder. “Ow!”

"Put me down!" Insisted Darcy, not entirely registering that she let ‘dad’ slip out or Pietro’s pun. Sliding out to taking care of the condom, Pietro set Darcy gently on the ground. Adjusting her skirt so it was back in place, Darcy kneeled next Tony but her bra cup runneth dangerously over. Finding the first shirt she could, she slipped it on and didn’t care it was Pietro’s. The fabric stretched tightly across her chest but at least it covered everything. 

Tony’s forehead was clammy when Darcy placed a hand on it. Checking his pulse assured her that while it was slow, he was still alive. While she wanted to check the back of his head for any sign of blood from impact, she knew she shouldn’t move him. Poking his shoulder in hopes of waking him up, dread pooled in her gut and nausea welled when he didn’t respond. Darcy slapped his cheeks but still nothing. 

“Daddy?” Darcy tried again in a pitiful voice, nose sniffling. “I’m sorry.” 

“Mr. Stark! Are you okay?” One of the lab assistants suddenly appeared, opening the door wider and kneeled down by Tony’s side. Darcy remembered his name being Greg. They’d been flirting before the rumour took hold. As Greg checked Tony’s pulse, he noticed Darcy’s ill-fitting shirt and Pietro’s lack of one. His eyebrows rose but he said nothing, hundreds of questions written over his face that would likely go unanswered. Darcy’s cheeks flushed. Deciding she’d rather ignore what she still could at the moment, Darcy kept her eyes on Tony.  

“He's faking. This is not the first time he's walked in on me having-” Pietro began, kicking Tony’s side lightly but Darcy cut him off and slapped his shin. 

“Finish that sentence and you’re gonna regret it,” warned Darcy, clearly suggesting that if he wanted to have sex again, he should just shut up because she really wasn't in the mood to hear about his past conquests. 

“I’ll just go find help then,” shrugged Pietro, hopping over the prone body and zipping off. Knowing there wasn’t much they could do until at least someone from the bio research labs showed up, Greg and Darcy sat down. Silence stretched on. Taking Tony’s hand in hers, Darcy let out a sigh. 

“Not a lesbian, huh?” Greg stated awkwardly and Darcy raised an annoyed brow, successfully shutting him up on that topic but the scientist was feeling intrepid and cleared his throat. "So, did I really hear you call him dad?"

"God dammit," grumbled Darcy, not having the energy to dispute the fact. Greg's eyes widened to the size of beakers.

"Shit, you're Tony Stark's daughter. Seriously? Who knows? Does _he_ know?" Greg asked, gesturing towards Tony. If anything would wake Tony up, it would have to be that secret being revealed but still no movement other than the rising and falling of his chest. 

"Darcy's a Stark? Dude, I called it," Another scientist that was walking down the hall heard the commotion and investigated. Darcy vaguely remembered him rubbing her the wrong way when they first met. Apparently her instinct of him was right. Slowly, more scientists trickled from the labs to see what all the fuss was about and the halls rumbled louder. Was this karma for not following her Seven Date Rule? Karma did _not_ want her to get any. "Shit, what's wrong with Stark?"

The pandemonium that then ensued would be one that Darcy would never forget, unfortunately for her current and any future therapists. More and more people appeared, each asking questions and offering conflicting advice that really wasn’t helpful. The only thing they could agree on was their curiosity. They all wanted to know what happened to Tony, if Darcy was really his daughter, how did no one know and why was Darcy wearing a foreign band shirt? 

Eventually, the medical team arrived and brought Tony to the medical bay. Most everyone dispersed at the team’s insistence. Yet through it all, Tony was dead to the world. The team decided because Tony had been out so long, it was best to move him to the medical bay where he could be monitored. Concussion, brain damage and mentions of arrhythmias being tossed about. Numbness settled upon her as Darcy watched nurses hook her father up to various medical machines. All the while, she twisted the hem of Pietro’s shirt. The last thing she needed was to be the cause of her father’s coma. She should have just held back her dirty urges. Or found a room with a lock. Comforting hands took hold of hers, loosening her grip on the shirt. Looking away from her father, Darcy found Pietro with a caring smile and wearing a new shirt. Darcy let him pull her into his arms and the world seemed just a little less dreadful.  

 

* * *

 

Word quickly got out because all of SHIELD gossiped like little old biddies and about twenty minutes later, the rest of the Avengers were waiting in Tony's room. Most of them were disgruntled, partially because Tony was still out and mostly because they didn’t know Tony was a father up until now. As Steve, Natasha and Sam complained about the hypocrisy surrounding the matter, Darcy took comfort in Rhodey taking on all of their questions. In another corner, Wanda and Vision stayed very silent though Wanda did share amused glances with Pietro. 

A gasp for air from the bed cut through the beeping machinery and Steve’s ‘Uncle Sam is disappointed’ voice. All heads turned towards Tony, eyes opening and groggily taking in the room around him. Once his eyes fell on Pietro, he growled and sat up with a jump. 

“You little bastard, I’m gonna kill you!” Tony screamed, climbing out of the bed with surprising speed and agility. Steve and Natasha were the closest to him and were able to successfully pin him back. 

“Hey, if I knew you were going to come in, I would have finished faster,” said Pietro smugly and Darcy rolled her eyes at his inability to let an opportunity for snark pass. Thrashing even more wildly, Tony tried to break from of the grips on him and let out a roar. The heart monitor beeped madly and the IV bags shook. 

“Will the both of you just stop! In fact, everyone should just shut up,” shouted Darcy. To her surprise, they listened. Looking all the while like a petulant child, Tony stopped fighting but didn’t stop pouting. Pietro had the decency to look a little abashed and even Steve appeared to regret some of his ranting. When the silence dragged on and Darcy realised she had everyone on bated breath but no more real words to offer, she cleared her throat. “Okay so...Tony’s my dad. I’m sexing Pietro despite my rules and now all of SHIELD knows everything about my business. Can we just move forward now?” 

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Miss Lewis. Mr. Stark needs rest and I need to check up on his vitals,” Dr. Usmani announced from the doorway. The doctor was a handsome man from Pakistan with a British accent, a mop of curly hair and never ending pleasant disposition. Darcy wondered if he had been standing there from the beginning of Tony’s freak out or only appeared when he was alerted of the change in heartbeat. 

“I am willing to move on but I am not gonna let this one drop,” Steve said, crossing his arms and showing no signs of moving. Dr. Usmani continued checking on Tony as if there was no one else there. By this point, he was probably used to obstinate superheroes. “What was all that business with Clint’s family and not knowing they existed? Kind of the pot calling the kettle black?”

“You knew Darcy existed. Semantics,” scoffed Tony, answering Dr. Usmani’s questions easily in between glaring at Steve. It was at that moment that Darcy noticed Pietro’s hold on her had never wavered since entering the room. Not at the mention of Tony being her father or any of the ensuing questions. Not even at the quips he exchanged with her father. Tony Stark. The man he hated and the man whose blood ran through her veins.

“You know, you’re taking the news really well,” Darcy poked Pietro’s stomach. The only sign of his really thinking about the matter was a slightly furrowed brow. 

“It does not matter to me. Besides, you are much prettier that your father," Pietro smirked and Tony let out an insulted gasp. 

"Seriously? You don't care? You still like me? You don’t hate me?" Darcy pressed, uncertainty gnawing at her. Then Pietro looked down on her, face filled with such affection and maybe something that could even be love. The uncertainty began to melt away, replaced by a floating sensation in her core. 

“Of course. I could never hate you for something as silly as who your parents are. You never chose them. But I still choose you,” assured Pietro, nudging Darcy’s nose with his. 

“Pretty sure there’s an insult in there for you Stark,” Natasha said drooly but Darcy wasn’t paying attention to her father’s reaction or even at Dr. Usmani’s updates. Instead, she was focused on Pietro’s loving gaze- one that she was pretty sure she was beginning to match. The pleasant floating in her core warmed her entire body. Also, she was kind of wanted to rip Pietro’s new shirt off. It was much more form fitting and she knew it was intentional. Darcy settled with just kissing him. Holding his face with both her hands, she pulled Pietro down for a quick but caring kiss. As soon as Darcy tried to end it, Pietro held the back of her head to keep her there. 

“Could you not do that in front of me?” gagged Tony, breaking the couple apart. A blush tinged Darcy’s cheeks as she noticed Tony’s monitored heart rate had gotten just a tad quicker and the room just a little more silent. Dr. Usmani cleared his throat and continued with a smile. 

“You seem to be recovering well, Mr. Stark. We're going to run a few more tests but I think it’s best we still keep you monitored for a while longer. I’d prefer overnight but I know how...uncooperative you types can to be.”  

“Yeah, sure whatever Doc. Let’s get back to the matter at hand though. I don’t think you can be just all fine and dandy, just like that Sonic,” insisted Tony, completely ignoring Dr. Usmani’s announcement and focusing instead on the way Pietro’s hand was inching under the hem of Darcy’s shirt- or rather, _his_ shirt. Both details did not go unnoticed. “That’s a lot of years of rage to suddenly forget.”

“I...may have known already,” admitted Pietro. “Had some time to take it in.” 

“How?” Darcy and Tony asked at the same time with the same inflection. 

“I am very good at figuring things out,” Pietro claimed but no one believed him. At the doubtful looks, he frowned. 

“I told him,” announced Wanda with a guiltless shrug. 

“And how did you know?” asked Tony. “Better not have been poking around my head again, Practical Magic.”

“Vision told me,” Wanda smirked. Next to her, Vision shrunk in on himself rather sheepishly. It was a strange look on him but Wanda looped her arm through his and tugged him closer. A tiny smile at the contact suggested he didn’t regret his decision all that much. 

“Et tu JARVIS? Betrayed by everything close to me. Why does nobody feel sorry for me?” moaned Tony. 

“Do you really need to ask that question?” scoffed Pietro. 

“Be careful brother, karma is...a bitch?” Wanda spoke up ominously, though it was cut just a tad short when she turned to Vision for a confirmation of the correct idiom. Once Vision nodded slightly, she smiled contently. Still, Pietro stiffened and paled at the implication. Darcy rose an eyebrow at the interaction. She wondered if Wanda really knew how karma would pay him back or if she was just trying to tamp down his assholery.    

“I feel sorry for you. A little,” Rhodey offered and Tony took it with a small shrug, somewhat pleased that Pietro would one day get his comeuppance. 

“I can always count on you, can’t I Rhodey?”  

“Yeah and I think we should all leave and let you recover. Maybe you and Darcy should talk alone for a little bit,” Rhodey said, concern peaking through his authoritative approach. Turning his attention to the team, he continued in full army commander mode “Any questions you guys have about all of this, you can ask me for now. C’mon.” 

As the Avengers mumbled mild complaints but filed out one by one under Rhodey’s watchful eye, Dr. Usmani rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He too followed the train of superheroes out of the door, placing Tony’s medical charts at the end of the bed along the way. Eventually, Darcy and Pietro were the only ones still standing. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” promised Darcy, taking Pietro’s hand and squeezing. As an afterthought, she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. “Also make sure you have lots of condoms.” 

“That is a promise,” winked Pietro, kissing Darcy on the cheek and running out to prep for their date. They were supposed to go out into one of the nearer towns. She wondered what his original plans had been when he assumed they weren’t going to be having sex. Knowing she would have the rest of the day to ponder over that, Darcy turned back to her father who was sitting in bed with a stern pout. 

“So...what were you expecting to find when you opened that door?” asked Darcy, crossing her arms and pinning Tony with a dissatisfied glare. Chagrin turned his pout into an unpleasant frown.

“I thought, I don’t know. I heard the sex noises then I heard someone saying his name so I assumed he was getting a quickie in with some floozy before your date.” 

“Except _I_ was the floozy. And since when did you started saying floozy?” 

“Since I had to start talking about your sex life and how you blatantly went against all your rules.”

“They’re my rules. I can break them if I want to,” Darcy rolled her eyes at the disappointed otter face her father was giving her. Matching it with an unimpressed eyebrow quirk, they stared at each other until the beeping of his heartbeat broke Darcy. “If Pietro breaks my heart, you have my blessing to go full Iron Man on him.” 

“I’m holding you to that,” Tony grinned widely, some of the mischief coming back to his eyes. “You’re not a floozy, by the way.” 

“Thanks,” Darcy smiled, taking Tony’s hand into hers and laying her head on his shoulder. They laced their fingers. “I really like him. Please don’t be mad.” 

“I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at him for defiling my little girl,” grumbled Tony. 

“To be fair, it wasn’t just him. The closet was my idea,” chuckled Darcy, pulling her head back to see Tony’s face puckered like he was eating a lemon. 

“God, you _are_ my daughter,” moaned Tony pitifully and Darcy laughed. “This is karma, isn’t it?”

“Karma all around I think. Pretty sure if you had told Pietro a couple years ago that he’d be dating Tony Stark’s daughter and actually like her, he’d have laughed in your face.” 

“After trying to punch me,” added Tony and Darcy nodded sadly. She was really thankful Pietro’s views on some things had changed drastically as of late. “But he obviously likes you...so _hooray_?” 

“Yes, mega hooray. But until my date tonight, I’m all yours. Whatever you want to do, given Dr. Osmani approves,” promised Darcy and Tony smiled proudly. It quickly turned into a smirk. 

“First, I want jello. What kind of hospital doesn’t bring you jello right when you wake up?”

“It’s a medical hall, not a hospital,” corrected Darcy but Tony didn’t seem to hear her. 

“And I want red jello. None of that green crap,” Tony ordered and Darcy leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

“Whatever you want, dad,” Darcy said, making her way out of the room. 

“Do you think SHIELD has pay per view?” asked Tony, reaching for the remote on the bedside table. 

“I don’t know but pick something good. I’ll be back in a second,” Darcy assured, taking one last look in the room at Tony flipping through the channels leisurely. Deciding that he was content for the time being, Darcy went on her journey to find jello. Or rather, finding someone else to find jello. Instead, she found Pietro waiting for her down the hall. Leaning against the wall, he watched her with a smoldering gaze. A thrill ran down Darcy’s neck and she couldn’t wait until tonight. Though she wondered if they would even make it to the restaurant. As Pietro’s gaze ran up and down her body, she let her steps slow and her hips sway just a bit more.

“Is the old man okay?” Pietro asked when Darcy finally made it up to him. Somehow, he’d found the patience to let her come to him and not rush to meet her halfway. 

“He’ll get over us. Eventually,” Darcy shrugged, letting Pietro wrap his arms around her and kiss her sweetly on the lips. They both hummed at the end of it. “I _really_ like doing that.”

In reply, Pietro pulled her back and kissed her much more thoroughly in agreement to her statement. Their tongues met and Darcy scratched lightly at Pietro’s scalp. His arms dragged her tighter to his body. One of his hands moved down to squeeze her ass, reminding Darcy that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Cutting the kiss short, she pulled back to glare at him. 

“Where’s my underwear?” Darcy demanded but Pietro only smirked. 

“You will not be getting those back right away,” he leered, earning him a punch to the shoulder. “Maybe I will keep them when I go on missions. To remember you by.”

“First, that’s kind of gross. Second, most people just have pictures for memories,” Darcy listed off, stepping away from Pietro and counting off her points on her fingers. “Third, not gonna shoot dirty pics for you just yet so don’t ask. A terrible hack a year ago kinda burnt me. Finally, I liked those pair. I want them back.” 

“Still not going to get them back and we can discuss the pictures later. I will not let either get in the wrong hands,” promised Pietro. Unable to stay entirely away, Darcy hooked her forefingers into the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him forward so their lower halves touched. Letting out a frustrated groan, Pietro buried his face into her neck and inhaled. He mumbled into her throat. “Do you want to order takeout instead and just stay in my room all night?” 

“Very tempting offer,” conceded Darcy, kissing him behind his ear. A stray finger slowly slid down his side. “Though I have a private room because my dad threw a fuss about living situations and you share a room with like, three guys so let’s say the evening at _least_ ends in my room. But how ‘bout I leave that decision up to you if you can find me jello.” 

“Jello?” asked Pietro, pulling away with a furrowed brow. Rather quickly, his mind reeled into a number of sexual places and Darcy knew she needed to end that train of thought. 

“My dad wants jello. Red only. Get me some and we can do whatever you want tonight. Within reason,” added Darcy when she saw the dirty grin scrawled across Pietro’s face. 

“Deal,” agreed Pietro, not giving Darcy any warning before ran off, leaving her in the wind of his dust. Giggling to herself, Darcy thought briefly on all the ideas that could be possibly running through his head and decided that she was fine with all of them. Now with an added spring to herself, she walked back to Tony’s room. It was turning out to be a good day and now, an even better night was to come. She just had to make sure her dad _never_ found out about it this time. 


End file.
